


Eat Me Alive, After Death

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One turns the other, bringing him closer than two men could ever be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Me Alive, After Death

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt[s]: 030: Lust for **50stories**  
>  Beta Readers: elyachan  
> Song[s]: "Life After Death" by Kamel Toe Killers

There's something abnormal rushing through my veins, something that feels like it's tinged in evil. It slithers through me, boiling my blood in a way that I can't control. My body writhes with the masses of others around me, moving hard to the pounding beat that seems to drive us. Colors flash through the hazy cloud of smoke and fog that hangs heavy in the air; lights spinning lazily around and around, refracting off the layers above to look like more than it is.

It's been hours since I remember someone slipping up behind me, dancing close to me. Blinding euphoria as everything faded away, and then this. I can't stop moving, my body feels like it's not what it used to be, my mind slowly slips in a fashion that tells me something new is happening.

Somewhere in my mind, I know the club should have shut down hours ago, yet it hasn't. The fact doesn't seem relevant anymore as my body sways right along with everyone else's. Screams occasionally rend the air, but I pay them no heed. It's none of my concern any longer.

Part of me knows... how it knows, I'm unsure... but it knows that I'm different now. There's daylight seeping in through the cracks in the ceiling before I start to feel it completely. A change starts to take hold of me and my body stops, freezing in place for a single moment. Red creeps into my vision and I turn on a young woman about five feet from me, sinking my teeth into her neck with an ease I'd never expected. As I gulp blood from her living veins, I feel someone press behind me again.

Instinct tells me it's the same person who gave me bliss earlier and I don't push them away. Instead, I wait, drinking my fill and then letting the woman go. There's a chuckle in my ear, deep and dark and relentless. "Come, my creation." His cool hands clasp my own, tugging me through the crowd, away from the woman.

My eyes follow his red hair, my footsteps following his without question. There's already an attachment here that I know better than to not simply go with. Instinct tells me of his presence, even when my eyes slip closed for a few seconds. Everything's heightened to a surreal level.

He leads me to a private room, closing the door and pressing me to the vibrating wall. Still, I can hear the music, feel it pounding through me, even here. His voice intrudes on my thoughts, his lips never moving. _"My name is Daisuke. Your name is Reita. I created you and you are now just like me... you are one of us."_

It never occurs to me to question this. It is fact and I accept it as such. Whatever memories I have of the past are fading away quickly, being consumed by the present. Everything is stronger here, more filled with yearning and more open. The urge to move to the beat sways me again, forcing me into motion. He moves with me, his hips brushing my own as he stares me down, completely unblinking.

Heat rises between us as a palpable being. Every touch of fabric, every fleeting movement that brings us closer becomes something more than it once would have been. Desire isn't a feeling, it's a thing that writhes and twists around us, pulling us closer and closer until his lips are sealed over my own, stealing from me what I wanted to give him anyway.

My eyes slide closed for just a moment and when I open them again, our clothes are folded on a chair in the corner and he has me pinned to the wall. I arch against him, wanting whatever he'll give me. It's inherent... ingrained into this version of me. I will want him and I will have him. My leg slides up over his hip and he sinks his teeth into my neck just as his cock sinks into my body. The scent of blood fills the air around us, turning my vision to crimson once more.

My nails rake over his body, leaving behind marks the color of his hair. His groans move to something beyond the sound of the music as he sings for me. My own follow. The intensity of the beast between us is growing by the second. Black flickers into my eyes and seems to almost consume me. I can feel his hand dancing over my arousal, his touch like a feather filled with lead - something no human could have ever managed. The response from my body is immediate and abrupt as I spill myself, just for him... all for him.

My scream echoes from the walls, twisting and melding with the being that is our desire. Something flashes brilliant white and then I can feel him filling me with his own release. My body clutches at him, milking him to an end that I know is only a beginning. The seconds tick by and my eyes drift shut again.

His tongue flicks up my neck, tasting me. When I open my eyes, he's leaning against the wall, clothed, and I'm holding my own garments in my hands. My mind seems to catch up with me and I have only one question left, though it's slipping away rather quickly as well. "What is this?"

A slow smirk comes over his lips as he sways toward me. His fingers drag over my cheek as he responds. "This is what I like to call.... after death."

**The End**  



End file.
